Deep down in Hell
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: The darkness has been released and there is only one way to defeat her: Sam and Dean need God's help and the help of his four Archangels, but two are dead and one has gone insane. At least everybody thinks that the oldest Archangel has gone insane. But Dean wants to prove the opposite and so he and his brother Sam make their way to Lucifer's cage, deep down in hell...


**Warning: SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 11!**  
 _If you haven't seen this Season yet, then please don't read this story!_  
 _You have been warned!_

* * *

 _Yep, I am posting again._

 _I honestly didn't want to upload this story at first, but then I have decided to just do it to see how people will like my darker side._

 _I know that haven't been active on here at all, but I haven't been feeling good in the last weeks, had to fight against my depression and I just needed a break from everything and I honestly have been very unmotivated to keep posting stories on here..._

 _But here I am now and I hope you will like this story._  
 _PLEASE leave me some feedback, because I want to know how you like my ideas._  
 _I would appreciare this very, VERY much, thank you!_  
 _Feedback is just so very important for an author (I am sure that my fellow authors will agree with this)!_

 _And now please enjoy this little story of mine.  
I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
I translated this from german into english.  
_

* * *

 **Deep down in hell**

They had long debated what they should do, how they should defeat the darkness and Sam and Dean had voted that Chuck would pull the Archangels into the boat as well, but Chuck was against it, because, as he said, it would take too much time to rebuild the Archangels who had died.

But two Archangels were still alive and one of them was already, albeit reluctantly, on their side.

Lucifer was with them in the bunker and Michael was still down there in hell, imprisoned in the cage, but Chuck refused to open the cage and release Michael, because according to him, hell took its toll on the oldest Archangel. He had gone insane and he wasn't in the condition to fight and he would probably become a new threat, if they would let him out of the cage.

Chuck didn't want to take this risk and so he had chosen a different plan.

A plan Sam and Dean disagreed with and one night the two Winchester brothers sneaked out of the bunker and contacted Crowley, since he was the only one who could bring them to hell.

Of course, they could have asked Lucifer about that, but the two didn't trust him.

No wonder, because who would trust the devil?

Crowley was not very enthusiastic to lead the Winchesters to this damn hell cage. Once he had taken them there, he was gone again, because he wanted to have nothing to do with this, for here he would not only mess with Michael, but also with Lucifer and with God himself and it had already been bad enough to be Lucifer's chewing bone. He didn't even want to imagine what the oldest angel brother was capable of...or God himself...

Once the former king of hell was gone, Sam and Dean stood alone in front of the cage...this time in front of the real cage.

Sam shuddered heavily, because this place brought back cruel memories, which he tried to displace and failed miserably at it, because Dean saw the tears of fear in his eyes all too well, and he squeezed the shoulder of his little brother and looked at him when the turned his head in his direction.

"Easy Sammy. We can do it."

"I wouldn't be so sure Dean. I think we'd better forget the whole thing. Chuck and even Lucifer have warned us about Michael and I believe God knows best of all of us that Michael is no longer he himself."

"If we don't open the cage, then we don't know what happened to Michael. Are you with me or not?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? Sam! The world is going down! Michael is perhaps our last chance, because he has enough power to defeat Amara along with Lucifer and Chuck."

"What makes you so sure?! The last time it took God and four Archangels to lock her away! Even if Michael is still in his senses we have only two Archangels and God! That's not enough Dean!"

"But Amara is not strong enough yet and that is our advantage. We must strike now Sam!"

"Your word in God's ear..."

"Don't start with that!"

"All right, all right. Fine...then do it. But don't tell me, that we didn't warn you!"

Dean only snorted and then turned back to the cage.

The sight of the cage made him shudder, but he tried to restrain his emerging fear and instead he pronounced the formula that would open the cage and he secretly didn't want to know where Crowley knew this formula or from where he had gotten it...

After the formula was spoken, nothing happened for a few moments, but then the two hunters heard how the cage opened.

Both Winchesters looked at each other in silence, swallowed and then began to approach closer to the entrance.

They could only see darkness that was broken by lightning here and there and released the sight of bloody chains that hung from the ceiling of the cage.

Sam's body began to tremble when he only saw the chains and Dean couldn't even imagine what must have happened to Sam in here.

The two brothers went further into the cage and their eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness that surrounded them.

"Where is he?"

Sam's voice was only a whisper and Dean could hear the fear in it and he himself didn't fare better in this moment.

"I don't know Sam..." he whispered back and a shiver came over him and his brother as they could hear a pained groan, which had its origin precisely in front of them.

"Dean, what's that?"

"I don't know…"

Closer and closer came the noise and Dean felt how goosebumps rose on his skin.

"Let's go back Dean!"

But he ignored his little brother, forcing his body to go on.

"Dean!"

Sam was behind him, dared not to move anymore and he could only watch helplessly as his brother went deeper and deeper into the darkness of the cage.

But then he suddenly stopped as if rooted and moved no longer; not even when Sam called his name over and over again.

Only slowly the younger Winchester moved forward and he was about to touch the shoulder of his brother, but before he even got the chance to do so, he remained rooted to the spot as well and his eyes were terrified as he saw what Dean saw.

Right in front of them hung a naked body in the chains that was suffused with blood.

Hooks had been rammed through his shoulders and held him in the air.

The blood ran from his wounds and dripped to the ground, chains rattled as he moved and when he lifted his head slowly, Sam wanted to scream, but not a single sound left his lips. He could only stand there and look at Adam with shock in his eyes, who hung there in chains and begged them silently to end his torment.

Even Dean wasn't able to form a word, let alone move.

Their little brother was hanging in the chains like a piece of meat and begged them silently to kill him, but neither of them could move a muscle.

Suddenly deep, dark laughter rose from the darkness that gave the two brothers goosebumps and when they turned around slowly, they saw two bright red eyes that looked at them.

"Today must be my lucky day. Two new toys to play with..."

The figure stepped slowly out of the darkness and Sam and Dean backed away from him.

Two powerful wings spread out to their full span behind his back, which were covered with blood, just as the rest of his body was. In his hands he held a curved dagger, from which the blood of their little half-brother dripped and madness was to be seen in his eyes.

"Oh fuck…"

That was all that left Dean's lips, as the gates of the hell cage began to close slowly behind Michael and seconds later they were trapped.

After that, only their anguished screams and Michael's crazy laughter echoed through the darkness as hell took its bloody toll again...

 **The end**

* * *

 **Author's note:**  
 _This is something I would love to see in future Seasons of Supernatural (but not with that ending of course)._  
 _They just HAVE to let Michael (and Adam!) out of the cage! I am sure he would make a very nice villain now._


End file.
